A telephone network has historically used a channel architecture for a telephone session or connection. This channel architecture has a foundation in the history of telephony; a physical wired connection or channel needed to be physically connected to make a telephone call. The concept of channels is still used today. Subscribers to a telephone network are conventionally required to pay on a per channel basis. Users that wish to have a public branch exchange (“PBX”), call center, or similar telephony application typically subscribe to a service and have a fixed number of channels that are available to them and only them. As the number of channels is part of their contract, they cannot exceed that number of channels (or else the call or telephone session will fail). Since most applications only see full capacity usage on rare occasions, the user often pays for more channels than are typically used.
In contrast to the channel based architecture of the telephone network, packet based network innovations have seen a rise in recent years, such as voice over internet protocol (VOIP), internet based applications, and internet-based telephony applications. With newer technology coming to the telephony field there are unique challenges arriving for handling the hardware and software capacity demands. Dedicated hardware and software often perform tasks during a telephone call session or even act as an intermediary system for connecting a caller to an internet based application. Telephone systems generally have higher performance expectations than a website based application. While a user of a website expects a website and software to take time to load and process information, a caller experiences frustration in delays or unresponsive interactions while on the phone. Additionally, the telephony applications are still dependent on the channel based telephone system, which adds yet another barrier to scalability. The telephone network and existing telephone application software and hardware architecture limit the growing capabilities of the telephony application field. Thus, there is a need in the telephony field to create a new and useful multitenancy telephone network. This invention provides such a new and useful system and method.